


The Moment is Ours

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Sensuality, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Erhard and Maria have an intimate time in his bedroom while he reminesces about just how much he loves her.
Relationships: Erhard Muller/Maria Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Moment is Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuuneyraegon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuneyraegon/gifts).



> HAPPY BORTHDAY RAE!! I'm so glad you've managed to turn into Jared, 19 IRL and, you know, to be able to call you my friend! You're always so supportive of whatever I'm pull off next that I had to put my writing to good use and make you a little something!  
> It's very much on the short side, but if there's something I've learnt reading fics with you, it's that sometimes the shorter the better because diluting your writing is almost always a terrible idea; so I hope you won't mind only getting 1.5K words worth of bday content.  
> Also it's Erhard/Maria because 1. we need more of it 2. it's your only OTP I kinda know how to write lmao. It's on the smexy side because I actually wanted to offer you some wholesome smut in the beginning, but I was afraid to cringe and fail since I never write any. Instead I'll leave it to your imagination haha.

Her hand brushes against his skin in slow but evidently excited strokes as she smiles with bright eyes, green irises reflecting the dimmed light of the bedstand lamp. Her touch is unlike anything else, the feelings it gives him are a unique mix of happiness, excitement and, well, pleasure in the strictest meanings of the term; although it’s not just her touch that is making this moment such a wonderful dream to be trapped in.

It’s a bit of everything, in fact. It’s her smile and obvious pleasure to be here with him. It’s the fact they’re alone together, with nobody else to interrupt their moment, as if they were the only ones who mattered for how long it’ll seem. It’s not exactly the first time he’s felt this way with her, but so far, it has never been this close-knit, has never felt like they could ignore the rest of the world and the passage of time.

As far as he can remember, Erhard has never been this intimate with anyone. Truth be told, until fairly recently, he’s never had that chance – was left behind by his biological parents, got unjustly accused of a crime he didn’t commit, faced a deadly epidemic as a prisoner seeking redemption. It’s only after working at Resurgam and being absolved that he finally discovered freedom.

It wasn’t just freedom of moving around, of getting a job and earning his life for himself, of going where he wanted when he wanted: it was also the freedom to be a human being, with feelings and affections, with things he liked and things he disliked, with tastes and preferences. He had been reified for so long that he had forgotten about most of those things, or at least had repressed the desires to feel them again long enough to lose a part of his identity.

If someone in the world showed him this, who showed him how many aspects of himself he had buried under layers and layers of concrete inside his chest, who considered he deserved better than the fate he had been given up until that point, it was Maria.

They started on rocky terms to say the least, but over time, they learnt to respect and appreciate each other. Through words and gestures, they communicated more and more clearly and he found himself liking her presence more and more, to the point he started to crave it after a while, like he’s been craving her touch all this time. If she weren’t there, he’d feel like something within him was missing, as if a hole had formed inside her chest; and the feeling only got stronger with time passing.

Maria’s hands play around with her chest, her fingers caressing his skin with a hunger she’s barely keeping in. She’s the most experienced of the two of them when it comes to sexual feelings and activities, so he’s given her free reign because he knows she’ll always ask if he’s willing to accompany her wherever she wants to go with him. She has an idea of what he’d like and tests the waters before going through with it – and he couldn’t be more grateful for her attention.

In their relationship, Maria is always the one to initiate things. She’s a sanguine and forward person who speaks her mind with sometimes harsh words, a harshness that comes from a good place and a place of urgency because she’s been through situations that lead her to be who she is. She’s the one who taught him to enjoy the little things in life: the taste of candy, the sounds of their colleagues’ laughter, the passion in a friend’s voice as they talk about beloved topics, the pleasant scent of flowers, the gratifying view of beautiful landscapes. She’s the one who told him he was allowed to express his displeasures in situations where he felt uncomfortable and to say it when something made him feel happy. She’s the one who, for the first time in his life, told him his death would mean something to someone.

He’s content with leaving the initiatives up to her. She’s clearly more knowledgeable than him in most things that aren’t related to medicine or surgery and he fully trusts her with his well-being because she’s never shown him any sign she’d wish for the opposite once they got over their differences and started to work together in sync. Plus, even when her ideas don’t work at as great as she’d have liked, they still get to enjoy each other’s presence, even when they need to patch their mistakes up.

They exchange a kiss, or two, or three – there’s no point in counting. They’re playing around with what they can do each time to make each one a different experience to get and learn from, as if experimenting to find the perfect formula; but he knows that’s just trying to rationalize what is just optimising their intimacy and the pleasure they both get from it. There’s nothing to overthink here, he knows that (and she’s loved to remind him love isn’t supposed to be about second-guessing, it’s about knowing each other and asking away when you don’t); but he also can’t help but think ahead of what he could do to make her happy in return, as a favour for how he always feels when he’s with her.

She’s told him he doesn’t owe her anything and that he should focus more on himself than her. He’s never really dared to tell her that, but the thing is, he doesn’t really want to: she brings him happiness and he just feels like he should give back to her. To that, she always says it’s the same for her, so they’re even. Someday, he’ll probably end up fully internalizing that, but for now… he’s stuck trying to sneak all of his little attentions behind her back. It’s things like always picking her favourite drink of the dispenser when it’s his turn to buy them coffees, like making sure their break room is silent when it’s her turn to go nap, like cleaning his flat whenever she’s over.

For today, he cleaned all of it, paying special attention to his bedroom since he knew she’d be sleeping over. It’s not the first time and, if he’s allowed to do so, it won’t be the last. Perhaps she didn’t even notice when they first arrived there after eating dinner and watching something on her phone together, but it makes him feel easier to know he’s welcoming her in ideal conditions.

He isn’t very good at picking clothes that’d suit him, nor does he really care about it, but what he does care about is Maria, so he’s asked her for some advice on that front. He had expected they’d arrive at this point tonight when dressing this morning, he’d like to say, and it’s worked, because their attire is oddly matching: she’s playing with his red underwear while he’s passively admiring the details of her orange bra, one that she clearly wouldn’t wear to work considering how fancy it is (…and the fact she’s once showed him what she’d wear while on the job, during a private moment the both of them had in his office, a moment whose intensity is only being matched _tonight_ ).

Time always goes by fast with Maria. Every hour becomes a minute as long as they’re spending said hours together, be it in a professional setting or outside of Resurgam. Their breaks fly by like light traversing the cosmos, the days off they enjoy together end before he feels like they’ve truly started because they’re just so short, when she’s with him. It’s a blessing in disguise, of course, because it means that for a time he stops overthinking everyone and second-guessing himself as he’s too busy loving so much about her that he’s got barely any thought left for what he doesn’t like about himself.

However, right now, they’re taking things slowly. This is the most intimate they’ve gotten yet, since they’re both almost nude, something he hasn’t quite had the occasion to appreciate – and vice-versa, since he’s usually demure in attire and personality alike. They’ve found a way to balance her outgoing attitude and love for public displays of affection and his usual aversion for showing such feelings around other persons by gauging what the other wanted and how far the other would be willing to go or recede on. They don’t need to say it out loud anymore either.

Maria puts her hand behind her back, unclipping her bra and letting it fall by itself by throwing the straps off. She’s taking her time, her hands back to brushing against his chest as she lowers himself over him, stealing another kiss. The extended contact of their skins, the warmth he can feel from hers, makes his hair rise. She’s so close to him that they can hear both of their hearts almost beat in unison (with his just being a little faster than hers, by a pair of beats a minute he’d say).

He can tell the moment she’s been waiting for is coming very soon. For how long she’s waited, he doesn’t truly know, but he just feels like it’s been quite a long time and, to be honest, he’s felt this way for a while too. It’s just come as a natural evolution of their relationship, without thinking too much of it. It’s a new adventure they’re both about to get into.

“Are you ready for the show?” Maria asks with glee and sparkles in her eyes.

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Let’s get on with it then!”

With one her hand, she gets rid of his underwear.


End file.
